I Need a Rocket ship A StarkidAVPM Fanfic
by Mockingfire
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy gets a Rocketship! A one-shot set in the summer before A Very Potter Musical Totally Awesome or a total fail? tell me what you think :D


**A one-shot based on D****raco Malfoy in Starkids 'totally awesome' show A very potter musical and A very potter sequelcal, it's set in the summer holidays before the first musical.**

Please comment xx

* * *

Yes! Draco thought as he dragged the large box around to the garden. At long last!

He would be there sooner than you could say 'Professor Snake ate Harry Potter'.

He paused a glared up at the cloudy sky.

'I forbid you to rain.' so of course large droplets of water began to fall from above almost instantly.

'Curse you British weather, thank the wizarding God I won't have to put up with it for much longer.'

He ripped the tape that sealed the box and promptly fell backwards onto his diapered backside as it came off easier than anticipated, then stood up hastily, looking around to make sure no one had seen him, adding a twirl even though there wasn't anyone in sight. There was no harm in practicing and it was a good thing there was no one around as he nearly toppled over again as he finished his spin.

Brushing his clothes down, he pulled out the instructions which he promptly tossed away, only stupid Muggles needed them, then commenced removing the parts from within the box.

He laid the pieces out and studied them, how hard could it be to construct a rocket ship, if a Muggle could do it then he most certainly could.

He laboured over the construction for all of 2 minutes and 37 seconds, before summoning Dobby to do it for him. Draco watched as the house elf fumbled with the irregular shapes, it was tiring work supervising and he was relieved when the creature had finally finished, 15 minutes later.

He ordered the elf to go clean the toilet or something, and then went in search of a drink only to find that all they had in was Squirt, Yuck!

Without a drink, he returned to his rocket, chewing on a Redvine.

He climbed inside the space craft, it took rather a lot of maneuvering on his part as the craft, was only about a meter in length and even smaller in height, it was times like these that he was thankful for his small stature.

When he was comfortably (or rather Un-comfortably) seated, he fastened the seatbelt, then ticked off his mental list of things he needed with him.

Himself

A snack…

Yes, everything was in order. Satisfied, he looked around for the controls he pushed in the large green button, which he assumed must be the ignition and waited. There was a roaring sound as the engine started and Draco closed his eyes in anticipation ready to take off.

Next Stop MARS! He thought…he waited…and waited…and waited…

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes again, as the engine went silent. He pressed the button again and once more the engine rumbled into life for a few seconds then died away into silence. He repeated the action a number of times, with growing frustration, eventually he clambered from the vehicle, attempting to do so gracefully, so of course resulted in him diving headfirst onto the grass.

He kicked the spaceship once, cursing when he stubbed his toe, which caused him to sit for nearly ten minutes convinced that he'd broken his foot.

Once (mostly) convinced that there was no broken bones he stood, glaring at the craft, and turned with what should have been a dramatic swish of his robes, but in fact left him resembling an Egyptian mummy.

He marched into the manor, and exited soon after bundled up in two more layers of robes (it wouldn't do for him to get sick).

He walked all the way to the small shop nearby where he had purchased the item and stormed in.

'You' he demanded pointing at the broad-shouldered man behind the counter, who gave him a hard look at his disrespectful tone, which Draco take no notice of.

'Yes, you great idiot. You.' Draco proclaimed as he reached the counter

'What do ya want kid?' growled the man.

'You sold me a rocket and it doesn't work!'

'Wha' the hell are you wittering' on 'bout?'

Draco lifted his head in indignation, the look of authority was somewhat marred by the fact that his chin barely reached the top of the counter.

'The rocket ship I purchased from you doesn't work. It looked fine, but when I went to start the engine, it kept cutting out.'

The man laughed- the sound a low rumble.

'I don't find it in the slightest bit amusing, how am I supposed to get to Mars with a broken rocket?'

'Is this some sort of joke?' the man chuckled heartily.

'Most certainly not. If I don't get it to work, how do you expect me to get to school? I can't exactly walk to mars' he said indignantly.

'Mars?' the man chuckled, 'Next you'll be telling me that there's talking animals too.'

'Actually…' Draco started.

'Go home kid, quit pulling me leg. Y'ur wasting my time.' the man told the boy. Draco huffed and turned to storm out of the shop, but tripped and ended up sprawled on the shop floor, swiftly climbing to his feet he stomped from the shop shouting back at the man who was still laughing to himself.

'I'm not a kid, and I didn't touch you so how in Merlin's name could I have pulled your leg' for some reason this only made the man at the desk laugh harder.

'My father will hear about this!' he shouted behind him, then left muttering about 'stupid muggles' and returned home. He marched up to his rocket, he saw the instruction manual lying on the grass, it was wet from the steady rain that was falling, but he was able to make out the words on the front of the booklet.

_Want to be a Starship ranger?_

_Well now you can with your very own_

_Galaxy Traversing Rocket Ship_

_Complete with engine sound effect and flashing light effects_

_WARNING: This product is for display use only. It is not a flying toy._

Draco tramped inside with a look that could kill, cursing those 'stupid muggles' who 'can't even make a rocket ship that flies' and went to ponder how he was going to get to Pigfarts, it's not as though he could go up to someone and say 'I want a galaxy traversing rocket ship, with enough fuel to get me to mars!' who would he ask anyway, he didn't know anyone with enough money to buy out NASA except that Potter, who would he ask anyway, Voldemort, ha what a joke, he couldn't exactly go up to the most evil wizard of all time, who also happened to have been dead, thanks to Potter, and just ask for a rocket. Could he?...


End file.
